The Blazing Bird of Fairy Tail
by Alphazero524
Summary: Un misterioso muchacho, en medio de la búsqueda de alguien, hace un alto en una cierta ciudad- puerto. Tras conocer allí a un supuesto mago famoso, un chico peli rosado buscando a su padre, y una cierta rubia, intentando unirse a un gremio, la aventura de este chico dará un giro inesperado.
1. Capitulo 1- El phoenix slayer

**N/A:** **Bueno, primer fanfiction que escribo, espero que disfruten esta historia.**

 **Críticas aceptadas.**

 **Yo, Alphazero524, no poseo fairy tail, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo poseo el OC de esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Phoenix Slayer

\- ¿Estará aquí?- se preguntaba una figura encapuchada, en medio de un bosque, y mirando a su alrededor- No hay señal de él, dudo que haya pasado por aquí.

La figura llevaba puesta una capa con capucha de color rojo, con la figura de un ave, ardiendo en llamas, en la parte de atrás. Llevaba puesto también una camisa manga corta del mismo color que su capa, pantalones azules, y botas marrones. Llevaba, además, una espada envainada, cuyo mango parecía un ave mirando hacia arriba y sus alas apuntando en la misma dirección, hecha de bronce, por cuya boca salía la hoja de la misma.

La figura siguió caminando por el bosque, hasta que cierto graznido le hizo levantar la mirada hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Tempest!- gritó la figura, viendo como descendía un águila, de plumas cafés que cubrían su cuerpo y plumas blancas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Algún rastro?- preguntó al águila, la cual movió su cabeza de lado a lado demostrando que no había encontrado nada.

\- ¡Y otro lugar sin rastro!- mencionó esta vez sacando un mapa de su capa y un lápiz. Abrió el mapa y marco con una cruz el lugar en el que se encontraba.

\- Haaaa…- suspiró- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?, llevamos medio año buscándolo y seguimos sin encontrar rastro alguno de él- mencionó mirando a el águila que lo acompañaba- Veamos…-dijo mirando al mapa que llevaba- Estamos cerca del pueblo de Hargeon. Allí podremos tomar un tren hacia Magnolia. Al parecer, en Magnolia podremos tomar un tren hacia otras partes de Fiore- Mencionó, guardando el mapa- ¡Vamos moviéndonos Tempest!- Así, ambos, joven y águila, se fueron moviendo en dirección hacia aquel pueblo.

Tiempo después...

\- Hemos llegado- dijo mirando a su compañero- Veamos… ¿Dónde estará la estación de tre…?- No pudo terminar cuando un grupo de chicas pasó corriendo a su lado, y una de ellas lo derribó- ¿Dices que un mago famoso viene a la ciudad?-preguntó una de ellas- ¡Es Salamander- sama!- Respondió una de ellas.

\- ¿Salamander?- Se preguntó nuestro encapuchado- ¿No es ese un mago de fuego famoso?- Mencionó esta vez mirando a su compañero.

\- _Recuerdo haber oído de él en la revista del hechicero semanal- Pensó- Un mago de fuego de uno de los gremios más fuertes de Fiore… ¿Será que realmente será él? ¿O será alguien haciéndose pasar por él?_

\- Bueno… Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- Dijo- Ven Tempest- mencionó a su águila- Vamos a ver a ese tal "Salamander".

* * *

Un corto tiempo después:

Siguió caminando, hasta que llegó a cierto lugar, en el cual había un gran grupo de chicas reunidas en el mismo lugar.

\- Disculpen…- mencionó el encapuchado abriéndose paso entre las mujeres reunidas en aquel mismo lugar, hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba el supuesto mago. El sujeto tenía un cabello de color azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca, con un cierre rojo, pantalones de color rojo y zapatos de color café. Llevaba, además, una capa de color morado oscuro, con bordes amarillos y círculos de color gris en sus costados.

El encapuchado lo miró y, extrañado, le preguntó:

\- Heto… ¿Y tú eres aquel famoso mago de fuego que llegó a la ciudad?- A lo que el "famoso mago" lo miró sorprendido. Esto último también provocó la ira de las chicas que estaban alrededor de él.

Sin embargo, las chicas no pudieron descargar su ira con el cuando cierto peli rosado también se abrió paso entre la multitud allí reunida.

\- ¡Igneel!- gritó el peli rosado, el cual lo miró con extrañeza al darse cuenta que no era quien buscaba.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó, a lo cual el mago de fuego lo miró de la misma forma que al encapuchado.

\- Si digo "Salamander"- Mencionó a los dos- ¿Ese nombre les provoca algo?- Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el peli rosado ya se estaba marchando de aquella escena. A lo que algunas de las que estaban reunidas en el lugar se lanzaron sobre el- ¡Que descortés!- Gritó una- ¡Sí! ¡Salamander – sama es un mago maravilloso!- Gritó otra- ¡Discúlpate!- Gritó otra, mientras todas ellas lo golpeaban.

\- ¡Y tú!- Mencionó otra, esta vez mirando al encapuchado- ¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás! ¡Discúlpate!

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, el peli rosa, al cual ya habían golpeado lo suficiente, fue lanzado en contra del encapuchado para su mala suerte.

\- Por favor señoritas… No importa- Volvió a empezar el mago- Además, ninguno de los dos tiene malas intenciones- A lo cual todas volvieron a verlo con los ojos en corazón- Les daré mi autógrafo- Continuo, escribiendo en una tablilla el nombre salamander, y le paso una a cada uno de los dos.- Se lo pueden enseñar a sus compañeros.

\- No me interesa/ No quiero- Dijeron respectivamente el encapuchado y el peli rosa al mismo tiempo. Todas las chicas volvieron a reaccionar, arrojando a ambos a una pared.

\- Supongo que encontramos a la persona equivocada- Dijo un gato azul que acompañaba al peli rosa.

\- Ahora bien, tengo unos negocios que hacer en el próximo puerto, así que si me disculpan- Mencionó el mago de fuego- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas tan rápido?- preguntaron las muchachas entristecidas.

- **¡Red Carpet!** \- Dijo el mago, a lo que llamas de color violeta aparecieron, sosteniéndolo en el aire.

\- ¡Voy a tener una fiesta esta noche en mi barco!- dijo- ¡Todas asistan por favor!- al terminar las llamas lo sacaron volando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?- Preguntó el peli rosa mirando a quien había sido lanzado- ¡No me preguntes a mí!- Respondió el encapuchado, el cual se paró, ahora sin la capucha roja que cubría su cara, ahora se veía su rostro, no lucía tener mucha edad, 16 como máximo. Tenía pelo de color café y unos llamativos ojos de color rojo.- Sea como sea, ese tipo no me da la espina de ser ese "salamander"- dijo en voz baja.

\- Que perdedor- mencionó una voz cerca de ambos, ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con cierta muchacha rubia- Muchas gracias- dijo a los dos, a lo cual ambos la miraron con cara de extrañados.

* * *

Tras esto, la muchacha invitó a ambos a comer, se presentó ante los dos como Lucy, mientras ambos comían abundantemente, el chico peli rosado, cuyo nombre era Natsu y su gato, Happy, comían de forma sumamente grotesca, y el chico peli café, de nombre que ahora conoceremos como Kaze y su compañero, el águila, comían más tranquilos, pero aun así se había reservado una gran cantidad de comida para el y su compañero.

Después de presentarse, Lucy procedió a hablar sobre lo que ocurrió con el mago de fuego. Al parecer, había usado un hechizo de atracción, una magia que atraía a la gente, sin embargo fue prohibida años atrás, además explicó que ella misma había caído en la magia de aquel mago, y que gracias a la interrupción de los dos, logró salir del trance provocado por aquella magia. Y que esa era la razón de por qué los había invitado a comer.

\- Ya veo- Respondió Natsu.

\- Sé que no lo parezco- continuó la rubia- ¡Pero también soy una maga! Aunque todavía no me he unido a ningún gremio.

A continuación, procedió a hablar del sistema de estos gremios, lugares donde los magos se reunían por información y tomar trabajos, eso además del hecho de que ella quería unirse a un gremio famoso.

\- ¿Unirse a un gremio?... Un momento… ¡No puedo creer que me olvidara de eso!- Dio Kaze recordando algo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Lucy.

\- Nada… Solo de algo de lo que me olvidé-respondió

\- Oh… ya veo

Paso un pequeño tiempo de silencio mientras tanto Kaze como Natsu comían. Tras eso, Lucy preguntó a Natsu y a Happy sobre a quién estaban buscando, a lo que Happy mencionó que era alguien llamado Igneel, por otro lado, Natsu agregó que era, en realidad, un dragón, lo cual era raro, especialmente siendo que los dragones eran criaturas muy poco vistas.

\- Un momento…- Dijo Kaze- ¿¡Estás hablando de Igneel!? ¿¡Ese Igneel!?- Preguntó exaltado.

\- ¡Ehhhh!… ¿¡Lo conoces!?- preguntó Natsu- ¿¡Sabes dónde está!?-dijo agarrando a Kaze con los brazos.

\- Lo siento Natsu, pero no lo sé, solo es que una vez lo oí mencionar a mi Padre- Respondió Kaze- Si supiera donde Blaze está quizás él podría darte alguna información sobre el paradero de Igneel, aunque ahora mismo estoy en lo mismo que tú, intentando encontrar a mi padre

\- ¿Tu padre?- preguntó Natsu- Entonces, ¿También conociste a un dragón?

\- ¿Un dragón?- preguntó Kaze con extrañeza- Mi padre no es un dragón, es un fénix.

Ante esto último, tanto Lucy como Natsu lo miraron con incluso más extrañeza que cuando Lucy miro a Natsu cuando este le dijo que Igneel era un dragón.

\- ¿Un… fénix? Eso lo encuentro aún más difícil de creer que un dragón- Mencionó Lucy- ¿¡Como un ave del tamaño de tu águila podría haberte cuidado!?

\- ¿Del tamaño de Tempest?- preguntó Kaze con cierto aire de extrañeza- Los fénix tenían tamaños enormes, solo siendo superados por los dragones.

\- Como sea…- Empezó de nuevo la rubia- ¿¡Me están diciendo que están buscando animales de proporciones gigantes en medio del pueblo!?

\- Yo no lo estoy buscando en medio de la ciudad- Respondió Kaze a la rubia- Solo estoy de parada en este pueblo por el momento. No creo que exista alguien tan tonto como para…-No pudo terminar cuando Natsu y Happy se dieron cuenta de aquel detalle.

\- ¿¡Se acaban de dar cuenta de eso solo ahora!?- Gritó Lucy sorprendida.

\- ¿¡Es esto una broma!?- Preguntó, también sorprendido, Kaze

\- En fin… tengo que irme, tómense su tiempo- Se despidió la rubia, dejando un grupo de billetes en la mesa, y procediendo a salir del restaurante, aunque Natsu y Happy se arrodillaron en el piso, agradeciéndole por la comida, aunque Lucy les volvió a mencionar lo que pasó con el mago de fuego, sin embargo, Natsu y Happy insistieron, a Natsu se le ocurrió darle el autógrafo que le dio ese tal "salamander", a lo que ella rechazó.

\- Hey, ustedes dos- Dijo Kaze refiriéndose a Natsu y a Lucy- Yo ya me tengo que ir, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otro momento.

* * *

Rato después, en una banca cerca del puerto:

\- Haaaa… Que interesantes eran esos dos, no crees Tempest- comenzó a hablar Kaze- Ese Natsu, en realidad me suena increíble pensar que es el hijo de Igneel, el rey de los dragones de fuego. Aunque… Se ve que no piensa mucho… Por otro lado, Lucy. La verdad no sé qué deberíamos hacer ahora, con todo esto de los gremios, me pregunto qué debería hacer, le prometí a Blaze que me uniría a un gremio en un futuro. Pero… ¿Abandonar su búsqueda? Recuerdo ese día, cuando le prometí que si un día no lo encontraba no lo buscaría, y que, por otro lado, entraría en un gremio.

 _Flashback_

 _Estamos 6 años atrás de los hechos del presente, aquí nos encontramos con un joven Kaze de 10 años, junto a una gran ave de fuego, la cual tenía un pico de color gris, ojos amarillos, y un plumaje naranja, menos intenso en lugares como su vientre y en el inferior de sus alas, además de unas patas del mismo color de su pico._

 _\- ¿¡Cómo que un día me dejarás!?- Preguntó enojado el joven Kaze._

 _\- Con el tiempo crecerás, mi objetivo solo es enseñarte lo que necesitas aprender. Llegará un día en el cual tendré que irme, y tú tendrás que tomar tus propias decisiones- Respondió la gran ave de fuego al joven._

 _\- Pero… No quiero. ¡Tú sabes todas las cosas por las que tuve que pasar, eres la única persona a la que he podido llamar mi familia! ¡No podría soportar que te fueras!- respondió enojado el joven._

 _\- Entonces, tengo un misión para tí cuando me vaya- Continuó el fénix._

 _\- ¿Misión?- Preguntó confundido Kaze._

 _\- ¿No has pensado en unirte a algún gremio?- Preguntó el ave de fuego al joven._

 _\- ¿Un... Gremio?- Volvió a preguntar el joven esta vez con cierto tono de temor, recordando ciertas cosas de su pasado._

 _\- No pienses en ese lugar donde estuviste- Dijo el ave- Esto es completamente contrario a lo que has vivido._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir que... No me pasará ninguna de esas cosas nuevamente?_

 _\- Claro que no, ademas en esos lugares encontraras a otros magos con grandes habilidades, no creas que eres el mago más poderoso solo porque estas siendo entrenado por mí, solo eres uno entre muchos otros._

 _\- Entonces... ¿Quieres que me una a uno de estos Gremios?- Preguntó el joven._

 _\- Así es. Quiero que lo hagas, porque sé que si te unes a uno de estos lugares podrás volverte cada vez más fuerte, y ademas, podrás vivir sin grandes problemas._

 _\- Lo prometo, si puedo hacerme más fuerte, entonces es más que suficiente para mí- Mencionó el joven._

 _\- Y otra cosa. Si encuentras al hijo de Igneel en algún momento... Prométeme que le ganaras en combate- Dijo el fénix al joven._

 _\- ¿¡Qué!? No creas que solo por tu rivalidad con Igneel voy a hacer eso- Respondió el joven._

 _Blaze e Igneel, reyes de los fénix y dragones de fuego respectivamente, han tenido una gran rivalidad desde que se conocieron hace una gran cantidad de tiempo, pues, en términos de poder, estaban prácticamente en las mismas._

 _\- Como sea... Solo te voy a decir una última cosa sobre nuestra conversación sobre los gremios... Más te vale no olvidarte de lo que hemos hablado hoy. Como descubra que tras irme de inmediato me buscaras... Te vas a enterar- Mencionó el ave de fuego al joven_

 _\- ¿Por qué mencionaste eso?- Preguntó el joven._

 _\- Solo por precaución, conociéndote, sé perfectamente que te olvidaras de esto._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan olvidadizo!- Respondió enojado el joven._

 _Fin del flashback_

\- Ese maldito fénix tenía razón… Me olvidé de aquello, lo primero que hice después de que se fuera fue buscarlo- Dijo con molestia- Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si supiera que me olvide de esto… Bueno, primero creo que dormiré un poco, después veremos que hacemos- dijo esto último mirando a su compañero y luego quedándose dormido en la banca.

* * *

Horas después

Kaze despertó con su compañero a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta vio que era de noche. Hasta que cierta cosa captó su atención

\- Oye Tempest- Empezó mirando hacia la playa- ¿¡No es eso una ola!?- Exclamó, viendo como una gran ola estaba arrastrando un barco hacia la orilla, hasta que la ola encalló en la playa junto con el barco.

\- ¡Vamos a investigar!- gritó a su compañero, ambos moviéndose en dirección hacia los hechos.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una cierta chica rubia y un gato azul cerca de la playa.

\- ¿¡Lucy, Happy!? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- ¡Kaze!- Gritó Lucy- Ese salamander es en realidad un traficante de personas, estaba planeando secuestrar a todas las chicas para venderlas como esclavas, incluyéndome a mí. Si no fuera porque Natsu y Happy lo evitaron.

-¡Sabía que ese salamander estaba tramando algo!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de los traficantes que estaban en el barco se empezó a aproximar a los dos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Allí está la que se nos escapó!- Mencionó uno aproximándose a los dos.

\- Lucy, permanece atrás, ahora yo me encargo de estos, Tempest, quédate con ellos- Dijo el joven, sacando la espada que llevaba, ahora mostrando que la hoja de la espada tenía un llamativo color carmesí.

\- Si crees que con eso nos vas a derrotar estas muy equivocado niño, nosotros también usamos armas mágicas- Mencionó uno aproximándose a Kaze con una espada.

Blandió la espada que llevaba intentando darle, sin embargo, Kaze bloqueó su ataque con mucha facilidad, y, sin que el traficante tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le dio un golpe con su espada en su pecho.

\- Si a eso lo llamas usar armas mágicas entonces estoy en completo desacuerdo- dijo Kaze.

\- ¡Te olvidaste de uno niño!- Gritó otro traficante que se acercó a Kaze por un lado, preparando un golpe con su espada.

\- ¡Kaze, cuida…!- Lucy no alcanzó a terminar cuando el traficante ya estaba blandiendo su espada. Sin embargo, y, para sorpresa de los allí presentes, excepto el águila, algo bloqueó el golpe del bandido.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!?- preguntó el bandido sorprendido al ver que un grupo de ceniza ardiente había bloqueado su ataque.

\- Me disgusta la gente como vosotros- fue lo último que el traficante alcanzó a escuchar de la boca del joven cuando el grupo de ceniza ardiente lo golpeó múltiples veces y sin que pudiera mover un músculo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Lucy asombrada, a lo que la ceniza ardiente volvió a moverse, hasta que fue directo hacia la espada de Kaze la cual, para sorpresa de Lucy estaba sin la hoja, la ceniza se agrupó en el mango de la misma volviendo a quedar la hoja de la espada en su lugar.

\- Ya hablaremos sobre mi espada más tarde- Dijo Kaze a los allí reunidos- Lucy, Happy, acompáñenme. Pero yo me encargo de ese bastardo ahora- Dijo esto último con voz de enojo.

\- De acuerdo- respondieron los dos.

Los cuatro se fueron moviendo en dirección al barco. Cuando llegaron, hallaron a un grupo de traficantes con el mago de fuego y a Natsu encima de los restos del barco.

\- ¿Tu, un mago de Fairy Tail?- preguntó Natsu con molestia y enojo a salamander.

\- Hey, Natsu, no me dejes atrás, no pienso dejar a este maldito sin castigo- Dijo Kaze, el cual, como Natsu se subió encima de lo que quedaba del barco.

\- Y ser parte de Fairy Tail que tiene que ver con ustedes dos, ¡Atrápenlo chicos!- Gritó el mago de fuego.

Los traficantes se empezaron a acercar a los dos, sin embargo, entre Natsu y Kaze los despacharon solo a golpes.

\- No te preocupes Lucy. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero Natsu también es un mago- Dijo Happy a la rubia, a lo que esta se sorprendió ante esta información.

\- ¡Yo soy Natsu de Fairy Tail! ¡Y yo nunca te he visto antes!- después de decir esto, el mostró la marca que llevaba en el hombro derecho. La cual no se podía presenciar antes debido a que llevaba una chaqueta roja que la tapaba, y que ahora ya no vestía.

Después de que Natsu mostrara ser mago de Fairy Tail, los bandidos se pusieron nerviosos. Uno de ellos habló al falso salamander, y mencionó sin querer su verdadero nombre: Bora. Tras esto, Happy habló sobre quien era un mago que fue expulsado de otro gremio hace tiempo. Natsu, por otra parte, dijo que no iba a dejar que Bora se hiciera pasar por mago de Fairy Tail, a lo que Kaze se sumó diciendo que detestaba a la gente como Bora. Sin embargo, Bora reaccionó atacando a los dos con su magia de fuego, tras esto, él y el resto de los traficantes estaban preparándose para irse de una vez. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, Natsu se comió las llamas enfrente de todos, lo cual los sorprendió, en cuanto a Kaze, salió sin daño alguno.

\- Gracias por la comida- Dijo Natsu.

\- No podré haberlas probado, pero estar adentro de tu fuego fue completamente desagradable. Natsu, ¿Qué tal si empezamos el espectáculo?- Dijo Kaze a Natsu.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Le respondió el peli rosa.

\- **Fenikkusu no sukōku** -Gritó Kaze, tras decir esto, generó con su boca una gigantesca bola de fuego combinada con ceniza ardiente.

\- **Karyū no Hōkō** \- Gritó Natsu, al igual que Kaze, generó un gran rugido de fuego.

Ambos ataques se dirigieron en dirección a los bandidos, los cuales acabaron noqueados ante ambos ataques mágicos. Solo Bora salió de allí gracias a que usó su magia de fuego para flotar en el aire.

Tras el ataque de los dos, uno de los bandidos se levantó e indicó que Natsu era el verdadero salamander.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto Natsu!- Gritó el peli café.

\- Recuérdenlo… ¡Esto es lo que realmente es ser un mago de Fairy Tail!- Dijo Natsu antes de encender sus puños en llamas y lanzarse en dirección a Bora, a lo que Kaze imitó, encendiendo en sus puños ceniza ardiente.

Bora gritó y lanzó un ataque en dirección a los dos, pero no dio a ninguno de los dos. Tras esto, ambos saltaron y lo golpearon con sus respectivos ataques, mandándolo a la otra punta del pueblo y destruyendo lo que había a su paso. Bora trató de contraatacar, pero todo era en vano, puesto que sus ataques eran ineficaces contra los dos, sin contar que Natsu se comía sus ataques.

\- Es momento de acabar con esto- Indicó Kaze.

\- ¡Toma esto!- Gritó Natsu.

\- **Hōōken** \- Gritó Kaze antes de encender nuevamente sus puños en ceniza y lanzarse contra Bora.

\- **Karyū no Tekken** \- Gritó Natsu antes encender su puño en llamas y seguir a Kaze.

Ambos lo golpearon simultáneamente, mandándolo a volar… Y también destruir parte de la ciudad con este último ataque.

\- Increíble… Pero… ¿No se habrán sobrepasado ambos un poco?- Gritó Lucy que presenció todo el encuentro en aquel lugar. Y viendo como destruyeron parte del pueblo.

\- Sí, creo que me he pasado un poco- Respondió Kaze.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que llegaron los militares, por lo cual, Natsu agarró tanto a Kaze como a Lucy de la mano y salió corriendo, mientras Tempest y Happy los seguían volando.

\- ¿Por qué nos llevas contigo?- Preguntó Lucy a Natsu

\- Bueno, querías unirte a nuestro gremio ¿Cierto?- Le respondió.

\- ¡Claro!- Le respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Y yo?- Le preguntó esta vez Kaze.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿No has pensado en unirte a un gremio?- Le preguntó Natsu.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… Si, lo había pensado.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué mejor lugar que Fairy Tail?- Le respondió Natsu.

\- Bueno, no pierdo nada con probar. ¡Me apunto!- Respondió.

* * *

Los cinco se siguieron moviendo hasta que llegaron a cierto lugar donde reposaron un poco.

\- Hey Kaze- Empezó Lucy- Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Qué clase de magia estabas usando cuando te enfrentaste a Bora? Nunca vi una magia donde se usaran brazas para atacar.

\- Ahora que lo dices, yo también quiero saber, ¿Qué clase de magia fue esa?- Preguntó también un curioso Natsu.

\- Pensé que ya lo habían descifrado vosotros dos, pero veo que tengo que explicarte. Al igual que tú Natsu, aprendí magia gracias a Blaze, yo soy Kaze Phoenicis y soy un un Phoenix Slayer.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, como dije antes de empezar, críticas aceptadas, digan que les gustó y que no. Por otro lado, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Aquí me despido, gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail

**N/A: Bueno, aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero que disfruten.**

 **Yo, Alphazero524, no poseo Fairy Tail, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

\- Bienvenidos vosotros dos a Fairy Tail- Gritó Happy a Lucy y a Kaze.

 **Capítulo 2: Fairy Tail.**

* * *

\- ¡Regresamos!- Gritó Natsu pateando la puerta del gremio.

Los cinco empezaron a entrar al gremio, adentro se podía sentir el ambiente amistoso y fraterno del gremio… O eso parecía. Natsu fue corriendo en dirección a alguien en el gremio, el cual le habló sobre el alboroto en Hargeon, pero no alcanzó a terminar porque Natsu de inmediato le pegó una patada en la cara, mandándolo lejos y destruyendo algunos muebles del gremio.

\- Esa información sobre Salamander fue una mentira ¿No es así?- Gritó enojado Natsu.

A lo que el sujeto cuando se consiguió poner de pie le dijo que no lo sabía y solo le habló sobre los rumores que había oído.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que entre los dos empezara una pelea, la que en pocos segundos se volvió una batalla entre todos los del gremio.

 _¿Y este es el gremio del cual hablabas Blaze?- Pensó Kaze al comparar lo que Blaze había dicho sobre los gremios y lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento._

Lucy, por otra parte, estaba emocionada al pensar que ya había conseguido entrar en Fairy Tail.

En otro lugar del gremio, una mujer de pelo café estaba bebiendo exageradamente frente a Lucy, mientras un hombre de gran altura y de pelo blanco se acercó Indicando el alboroto que estaban haciendo antes del mediodía, pero Natsu y otro muchacho de pelo negro, el cual estaba solo en boxers y cuyo nombre era Grey, lo golpearon al mismo tiempo sacándolo de la pelea.

\- ¿Qué inmaduros, no crees Ka…?- Sin embargo, Lucy se dio entonces se dió cuenta que una silla había sido lanzada en contra de Kaze y que ya se estaba recuperando del golpe… Aunque…

\- ¿¡Quién me ha arrojado eso!?- Gritó con furia para luego meterse en la pelea que estaba ocurriendo en el gremio. Rapidamente se lanzó contra algunos de los involucrados noqueándolos en poco tiempo, para luego meterse en medio de la pelea entre Natsu y Grey, mientras Lucy los observaba.

\- ¡Natsu! ¿¡Quién de los dos lanzó esa silla!? ¡Se que la silla salió disparada desde aquí!- Le preguntó Kaze al peli rosado.

\- ¡No tengo la menor idea de que hablas!- Le gritó Natsu a Kaze.

\- ¿Y este quien es llamitas?- Preguntó Gray al ver al recién llegado.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que me lanzó la silla! –Gritó Kaze al recordar que Gray la había lanzado contra Natsu, pero este la esquivó y, lamentablemente le dio al joven peli café- **Hōōken-** Gritó Kaze, su puño de inmediato se encendió en ceniza ardiente y golpeó a Grey, hasta mandarlo a la otra punta del gremio.

\- ¿No habrá ni un solo mago serio en este lugar?- Se preguntaba la rubia mientras veía el alboroto- ¡Y yo que pensaba que Kaze era más normal!- Tempest estaba junto a Lucy en ese momento, y este asintió con la cabeza.

\- Oh, ¡Tenemos gente nueva!- Dijo una voz atrás de Lucy, la cual se volteó para ver a una muchacha de pelo blanco, la cual Lucy reconoció como Mirajane debido a que la había visto en la revista del hechicero semanal. Lucy mencionó si no debía detenerlos, pero ella respondió que siempre eran así.

\- Ademas, tu amigo ya parece haberse adaptado a este ambiente- Le dijo Mira a Lucy, refiriéndose a Kaze, el cual, después de golpear a Gray, continuó peleando junto con Natsu contra el resto del gremio- Me huele a que esos dos se llevaran bien.

Pero en medio del gentío, Elfman, el peliblanco que se acercó a Lucy antes y que Natsu y Gray despacharon, salió lanzado contra Mira. La cual quedo aplastada por él y unas mesas que habían destruido con el impacto, quedando media muerta.

Todos continuaron con la lucha hasta que Cana, la mujer de pelo café que estaba bebiendo, sacó unas cartas mágicas, activándolas, y mencionando que ya tuvo suficiente del escándalo que se había producido, lo que los demás miembros del gremio imitaron activando sus respectivas magias.

- **Fenikkusu no tsume** \- Gritó Kaze, encendiendo sus pies en ceniza ardiente, la cual tomó la forma de las garras de un ave rapaz.

Pero todo paro cuando una enorme figura apareció de repente y todos se congelaron.

\- ¡Detengan esto tontos!- Gritó la figura.

Todos pararon la pelea de inmediato.

\- ¿Oh, estabas aquí maestro?- Preguntó Mira a la figura.

Lucy se asustó debido a que no se imaginó que ese fuera el maestro. Mientras Natsu se burlaba porque todos habían parado del miedo, pero un colosal pie del maestro lo aplastó.

\- ¿Y ese es el maestro?- Preguntó Kaze, el cual, como todos menos Natsu, paró de inmediato el alboroto ante su presencia, y reuniéndose con Lucy y Tempest.

Tras decir esto, el maestro se volteó a ver a los dos recién llegados al gremio.

\- Nuevos reclutas, ¿No es así?

\- Si/ S-si- Respondieron Kaze y Lucy al unísono.

Tras decir esto, la figura empezó a transformarse, mientras Lucy lo miraba asustada y Kaze nervioso, hasta convertirse en… ¿Un pequeño anciano?

\- ¡Gusto en conocerlos!- Saludó el maestro.

Lucy se sorprendió al ver que el maestro era tan pequeño, hasta que Mira lo presentó como el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov- san.

Luego de esto, Makarov saltó hasta un lugar donde todos lo pudieran ver, y empezó a hablar:

\- ¡Lo han hecho otra vez bandidos! ¡Miren todo el papeleo que el consejo me mandó! ¡Todas son quejas! ¡Todo lo que hacen es que el consejo se enoje conmigo!

Todos miraron al suelo ante estas últimas palabras.

\- Sin embargo…- Volvió a empezar Makarov, pasó un momento hasta que quemó los papeles que tenía en su mano.- ¡Al diablo con el consejo!- Tras decir esto, lanzó los papeles hacia el hall del gremio, lo que Natsu aprovechó para comerse los papeles en llamas.

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡La magia es un poder irrazonable, pero nace de la razón! No es una habilidad milagrosa. Es la combinación del espíritu que fluye dentro de nosotros, ¡con el espíritu que fluye dentro de la misma naturaleza, encarnada en una forma física! ¡Toma una mente fuerte y concentración! ¡La magia es la salida del alma entera de uno! ¡Uno no puede ser fuerte en la magia siendo cuidadoso por los que observan en lo alto! ¡No teman de esos tontos de consejo, y sigan el camino en el que creen! ¡Eso significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail!

 _¡Eso si es una charla motivacional! Creo que ya entiendo porque debía entrar en este gremio- Pensó un motivado Kaze recordando que entre todos los gremios de Fiore, Blaze le había recomendado este sobre otros._

* * *

Rato después:

Tanto Lucy como Kaze habían recibido sus marcas de gremio, la de Lucy era rosada y estaba en su mano derecha, mientras que la de Kaze era naranja y estaba en su antebrazo derecho.

\- Y con esto, ahora ya son miembros de Fairy Tail- Dijo Mirajane a los dos.

Lucy de inmediato se acercó a Natsu mostrándole su marca, mientras miraba el tablero de peticiones. Pero cuando se oyó que un miembro del gremio no había vuelto de una misión, Natsu y Happy, seguidos por Lucy se movieron con el objetivo de rescatarlo.

Mientras esto ocurría Kaze preguntó:

\- Oye, Mira, ¿No habrá un lugar donde pueda residir por mientras?

\- Si quieres puedes permanecer aquí hasta que tengas dinero suficiente para pagar una renta- Le respondió Mirajane.

\- La verdad no me gustaría pasar en el gremio las noches, pero parece que no hay más opción, gracias Mira- Le respondió Kaze.

\- No hay porque- Le respondió la peli blanca.

* * *

Tiempo después:

Kaze y Natsu, junto a Happy y Tempest, estaban caminando por la calles de la ciudad, con dirección a la nueva residencia de Lucy.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es una buena idea Natsu?- Preguntó Kaze a Natsu.

\- Pues claro, ¿Por qué a Lucy no le gustaría que pasáramos a visitarla? Además la necesitamos para hacer este trabajo.- Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera me han dicho de qué trata este trabajo.-Le respondió el peli café.

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allí, es más fácil contarles a los dos de inmediato que contarlo dos veces.- Le respondió.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Natsu entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Lucy se estaba bañando y no llevaba más que una toalla. Cuando los cuatro entraron, los mandó a volar a la pared con una sola patada.

\- Mira me dijo que habías conseguido una nueva residencia- Le respondió Natsu.

\- Y Natsu me pidió que viniera con él, aunque no me imaginé que entraría sin tocar la puerta- Le respondió también Kaze, tratando de que Lucy no se enojara con él por lo que acababa de pasar.

Natsu y Lucy continuaban discutiendo otro poco, Lucy gritaba mientras Natsu respondía como si nada. Tras esto y que Lucy se hubo vestido, procedió a explicar cómo sus llaves funcionaban, diciendo que tenía que hacer un contrato con los espíritus que invocaba. Tras decir esto, procedió a invocar un nuevo espíritu que había conseguido el día que se conocieron en Hargeon, antes de que se encontraran con el falso salamander. Lo que terminó invocando fue una criatura que lucía como un pequeño perro de color blanco y que llevaba una nariz que parecía una zanahoria. Y después de efectuar el contrato con él, llamarlo Plue y que Natsu extrañamente hablara con Plue, Natsu mencionó que había tomado una decisión.

\- Hagamos un equipo, nosotros cinco.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Equipo?- Preguntó Lucy.

Después que Lucy Preguntara esto último, Happy explicó que todos en el gremio eran compañeros, pero que si hacían equipos entonces los trabajos más complicados serían más fáciles de realizar.

\- ¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Me apunto!- Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Nosotros dos también estamos dentro!- Exclamó Kaze- Entonces, ¿Te importaría decir en que consiste este trabajo, Natsu?

\- Seguro, Aquí esta- Respondió Natsu poniendo un papel sobre una mesa.

\- ¿200.000 jewel por robar un libro de una persona llamada el Duque Everlue?- Preguntó sorprendida Lucy respecto de cuan fácil sería el trabajo.

\- La verdad para ser nuestro primer trabajo esperaba algo más de acción- Exclamó Kaze un poco decepcionado por cómo iba a ser este primer trabajo. Lucy continuó leyendo solo para descubrir que Natsu se estaba aprovechando de ella porque este Everlue era un pervertido y estaba contratando sirvientas de cabello rubio. Pero como Natsu dijo que los magos estelares nunca rompían una promesa, Lucy se vio obligada a ir con ellos.

* * *

Gremio de Fairy Tail:

Ciertos tres magos estaban buscando un trabajo en el tablero de peticiones cierto trabajo, preguntándose si el trabajo de 200.000 jewels había sido tomado por otra persona, a lo que Mira respondió que Natsu lo había tomado y que iba a hacer la misión con Kaze y Lucy.

\- Creo que tal vez haya sido mejor que no fueras Levy.- Empezó el maestro al escuchar a Levy- Ya que acabo de recibir un mensaje del cliente- Antes de terminar, Mira le preguntó al maestro si era que se había cancelado el trabajo, a lo que el maestro dijo que era que la recompensa se había elevado a 2.000.000 de jewels lo cual sorprendió a todos por como aumentó la recompensa por un solo libro, puesto que esa cantidad de dinero solo se recibía por misiones de acabar con monstruos.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, sé que este fue corto, pero con un poco de suerte la próxima Semana podré traer un capítulo extenso que abarcará todo el arco de Daybreak aquí me despido, muchas gracias por leer, y como siempre, si pueden dejar comentarios, como mejorar, que les gustó y que no se agradece. Hasta otra.**


	3. Capitulo 3- Daybreak

**N/A: Aquí volvemos con otro capítulo para este fanfiction, lo siento si les gusta y me demoré mucho, pero entre jugar LoL, Roblox, una semana llena de pruebas, estudiar, etc. Me han causado ciertos problemas. Sin más que decir, vamos allá.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡A por el libro! El secreto de Daybreak

 **-Camino hacia pueblo Shirotsume-**

El equipo nuevo formado por Natsu, Lucy y Kaze estaba viajando en un carruaje hacia el pueblo, sin embargo, solo una persona en el carruaje estaba viajando sin problemas.

Dentro, Natsu estaba echado en el asiento y con una cara que demostraba un completo mareo, ocasionado por el viaje en el carruaje, en cuanto a Kaze… Se notaba que estaba en semejantes condiciones, pero al parecer soportaba mejor el transporte que Natsu.

\- ¿Tú también Kaze?- Preguntó la rubia al joven, el cual estaba sentado y aguantando el sufrimiento, pero en similares condiciones que Natsu. Su águila asintió con la cabeza indicando que esto siempre pasaba.

\- Asi que… ¿Tú también tienes… el mismo problema… Natsu?- Preguntó Kaze al peli rosa, el cual, a diferencia de él, no podía con este problema de transporte.

\- Aye, no importa en qué vehículo se suba, siempre sufre de mareo, exactamente igual que tú.- Respondió Happy en lugar de Natsu, el cual, a causa del mareo apenas si podía hablar.

\- Como sea este es mi primer trabajo, ¿está bien?- Dijo Lucy al grupo de personas que estaban allí.- ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!

Cuando Happy oyó esto le preguntó:

\- Oye Lucy, ¿No era que no te gustaba?

A lo que Lucy le respondió que aunque el duque era un pervertido, confiaba plenamente en su atractivo físico.

\- ¡Dejemos esto claro! ¡Como ninguno de vosotros estaréis involucrados, repartiremos la recompensa en 7:1:1:1!- Dijo la maga celestial a los ahí reunidos.

Happy le preguntó si se conformaba con el 10% de la recompensa, pero Lucy le gritó que era ella la que se llevaba la mejor parte.

* * *

 **\- Pueblo Shirotsume-**

Apenas llegaron, los cinco se bajaron del coche, y, una vez en el pueblo, tanto Natsu como Kaze pensaron en comer algo, y cuando encontraron un restaurante ambos pensaron en entrar, sin embargo Lucy les mencionó que se adelantaran, mientras ella se iba hacia otra parte.

En el restaurante, Natsu y Kaze comieron exactamente igual que cuando se conocieron en Hargeon, mientras Natsu guardaba un trozo de carne a Lucy para que comiera más tarde. En esto fue cuando ella apareció frente a los allí reunidos a los que, para su sorpresa, venía en un vestido de sirvienta. Natsu y Happy le miraron impactados, pues, según lo que se les escuchó decir a los dos, solo estaban bromeando con la idea de Lucy vestida como sirvienta, pero aunque hablaban de esto en voz baja, ella era perfectamente capaz de oír a los dos, mientras Kaze los observaba con una sonrisa, y continuaba con su comida.

* * *

 **-Mansión del cliente-**

Tras entrar en la mansión, los cinco que conformaban el equipo se sentaron en un sillón (Tempest permanecía parado en el hombro de Kaze) quedando frente a frente con el cliente

\- Yo soy el cliente, Kaby Melon- Se presentó el cliente, llevaba un traje verde oscuro, una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata, su cabello era de color gris, al igual que el bigote que tenía.

Tras decir su nombre, tanto a Natsu como a Happy se les hizo agua la boca, a causa de que el nombre les recordaba a comida.

\- ¡Oigan no sean groseros!- Les gritó Lucy a los dos regañándolos.

\- ¿En serio Natsu?, ¿No puedes parar de pensar de comida por unos momentos?- Le dijo de similar forma el Phoenix Slayer.

\- Eso me lo dicen siempre- Les respondió el cliente a los cinco.

A Lucy este nombre le sonaba conocido, pues había escuchado el nombre en alguna parte.

\- Bien, entonces déjenme hablarles sobre este trabajo- Volvió a empezar el cliente- Mi pedido es destruir un libro en posesión del duque Everlue, el "Daybreak" o quemarlo esta bién.

\- ¿Quemarlo?- Le preguntó Natsu- ¿Entonces por qué no quemo toda la mansión?

\- ¿Estás loco Natsu?- Le preguntó Kaze- Hacerlo significaría que terminarías en prisión.

\- Me gustaría saber la razón- Le dijo Lucy al cliente.

\- ¿A quién le importa? Son 200.000 jewels- Dijo Natsu a los que estaban allí.

\- No, son 2.000.000 de jewels- Le dijo Kaby a Natsu después de lo que este último mencionó.

Este último dato cogió por sorpresa al equipo debido a la gran recompensa.

\- Oh, ¿No lo sabían?- Les preguntó el cliente.

\- 2.000.000 dividido en cuatro son…- Empezó Natsu, aunque no alcanzó a decir la cifra exacta cuando otro la terminó.

\- 500.000 jewels por cada uno- Terminó el peli café.

\- Pero ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lucy a Kaby. El cual le respondió:

\- Quiero destruir ese libro cueste lo que cueste. No puedo permitir que ese libro exista.

Tras decir esto último, Natsu encendió en llamas su cabeza y, agarrando a Lucy y a Kaze salieron rápidamente de la mansión.

* * *

 **\- Residencia del duque Everlue-**

\- ¡He venido porque escuché que estaban buscando sirvientas!- Gritó Lucy frente al portón de la mansión- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Mientras tanto los otros cuatro del equipo estaban escondidos en los arboles de las cercanías.

Después de un momento, extrañamente una colosal y extraña sirvienta salió de la tierra.

\- ¿Una candidata para sirvienta?- Preguntó mirando a Lucy.

\- Si- Le respondió la rubia un poco nerviosa.

\- Parece que viniste por el anuncio que puso nuestro amo para sirvientas- Continuó la colosal sirvienta.

Tras decir esto último un tipo raro apareció, no cabía duda que ese debía ser el duque del que hablaban.

\- Veamos bien- Dijo mirando a Lucy, la cual, intento ser lo más atrayente posible para que la aceptara.

\- No gracias, vete a casa, fea- Le dijo el duque.

Esto lógicamente golpeó el orgullo de Lucy, la cual quedo deprimida por un tiempo.

\- ¿Entendido?- Volvió a empezar el duque- Para una persona tan magnifica como yo… ¡Solo mujeres bellas servirán!- Tras decir esto, un grupo de sirvientas con feas caras y cuerpos para nada atractivos aparecieron detrás de él.

 **-Un rato más tarde-**

* * *

Nuevamente reunidos en el bosque Lucy se echó junto a un árbol, deprimida por lo sucedido recientemente.

\- ¿No que tenías atractivo sexual?- Preguntó Natsu a la rubia.

\- Ese no es el problema Natsu, ese duque… Tenía unos gustos muy peculiares- Le respondió Kaze, el cual estaba con una cara de molestia por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Comenzó Natsu- ¡En ese caso iremos con el plan T!

\- ¡Si! ¡Nunca perdonaré a ese viejo!- Respondió Lucy.

\- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Preguntó Kaze a los otros tres- ¡Vayamos por ese libro!

\- Espera, ¿Qué es plan T?- Preguntó la rubia confusa.

\- T es para "Tomémoslos de frente"- Le respondió el gato azul.

\- ¿Cómo es eso exactamente un plan?- Volvió a preguntar Lucy esta vez gritando.

* * *

 **\- Rato después-**

Los cinco que formaban el equipo subieron a la azotea de la mansión, Natsu y Lucy con la ayuda de Happy, y Kaze, mostrando algo nuevo esta vez. Con la ayuda de Tempest, el cual cambió de tamaño creciendo ante todos, agarró a Kaze por la espalda y lo llevó volando hacia la azotea.

\- ¿Así que también usas a Tempest para volar?- Preguntó la maga celestial al Phoenix Slayer.

\- Así es, Blaze se lo enseñó- Le respondió el joven- Siempre creyó que sería algo útil para muchas cosas.

Natsu, por mientras había derretido una ventana de la azotea por la cual entrarían más tarde.

Tras esto, Natsu les preguntó que no habían entendido de su plan, cosa que Lucy le respondió diciendo que si no tenían cuidado el ejército aparecería, lo que Kaze respaldó diciendo que, por un lado deberían evitar causarle problemas al maestro, y, que por lo menos él no iba a pasar tiempo en la cárcel.

Tras entrar, los cinco llegaron a lo que parecía un almacén, salir de allí y revisar algunos cuartos del lugar, las sirvientas de Everlue salieron de improvisto.

\- ¡Los eliminaremos!- Gritó una de ellas.

Sin embargo solo bastó un susto de Happy, el cual llevaba una calavera puesta y unos golpes de Kaze y Natsu respectivamente para deshacerse de ellas.

Solo una continuaba combatiendo: La más grande de todas, la que salió del piso cuando Lucy se presentó, tras un salto calló de estómago, aplastando a Natsu y a Kaze, pero entre los dos consiguieron levantarla y pegarle una patada en conjunto.

Tras la pequeña pelea, entraron en otra habitación, esta vez la cual era su objetivo para encontrar el libro de una vez por todas.

Tras un rato buscando el libro, finalmente, Natsu lo encontró. Aunque él pensaba que era otro libro y Lucy le gritó si no se podían tomar la búsqueda de este más en serio. Aunque fue Kaze el que señaló que era el libro que buscaban.

\- Que 2.000.000 más fáciles- Gritó la rubia.

De inmediato, Natsu pensó en quemarlo, sin embargo Lucy lo detuvo, porque estaba escrito por un novelista famoso que también era un mago: Kemu Zaleon. Por esto es que Lucy mencionó que no podían quemarlo, porque era una herencia cultural importante.

-Ya veo, ya veo- Dijo una voz en la habitación donde estaban los cinco, tras decir esto, el duque salió del piso de la habitación.

\- Así que los intrusos están tras "Daybreak" ¿Verdad?- Dijo el duque al equipo.

\- Ves, esto es lo que pasa por dudar- Dijo Natsu a Lucy señalando al duque.

\- ¡Pensé que ustedes magos venían por algo, y viene siendo ese libro de tan poco valor!- Continuó el duque.

\- ¿Poco valor? ¿Ese libro?- Preguntó Kaze al duque.

- _Un libro que un cliente quiere destruido por 2.000.000 e incluso la persona que lo tiene ¿Lo llama de poco valor?- Pensó Lucy._

-Así que espera… ¿Está bien si me lo quedo?- Preguntó Lucy.

\- ¡No! ¡Lo que es mio es mio!- Gritó enojado el duque.

\- Miserable- Le dijo la rubia.

\- Cállate, fea- Respondió el duque, nuevamente hiriendo psicológicamente a Lucy.

\- Entonces… ¿Podemos quemarlo?- Preguntó Kaze.

\- ¡No! ¡No os dejare!- Gritó Lucy a Natsu y a Kaze, llorando.

\- ¿Qué se supone que prefieres? ¿Ese libro o la recompensa?- Le preguntó el Phoenix Slayer a la maga estelar.

\- ¡Al menos déjenme leerlo!- Respondió la rubia, sentandose y abriendo el libro.

-¿¡Justo aquí!?- Preguntaron todos, asombrados.

Esto provocó al duque, el cual quería que Lucy dejara de leer el libro, hasta que finalmente gritó:

\- ¡Hermanos Vanish!

Tras decir esto, se abrió una puerta secreta de la biblioteca, de la cual salieron dos personas.

\- Buenas tardes- Dijo uno de los dos, este llevaba una chaqueta blanca con un cierre de color verde oscuro, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta hacia atras y llevaba diversas marcas alrededor de la cara.

\- Incluso mamá se sorprendería al ver que estos tres mocosos son magos de Fairy Tail- Dijo el otro, llevaba una chaqueta azul, una banda roja en la cabeza y, a diferencia del otro tenía una gran cabellera negra.

\- ¡Esa marca!- Gritó Happy- ¡Ellos son del gremio de mercenarios, los "Lobos del sur!"

\- ¿Este sujeto contrató mercenarios?- Preguntó el peli café.

\- Los lobos siempre están hambrientos, ¿Si?- Prosiguió el duque- Prepárense.

\- Natsu, Kaze, consíganme un poco de tiempo- Dijo Lucy a los dos- Creo que hay un secreto en este libro.

Dicho esto, tomó el libro y se fue por una de las puertas de la biblioteca.

 _\- ¿Secreto?- Pensó el duque- Ni siquiera lo noté. ¿Tal vez tendrá escondido un mapa del tesoro?_

\- ¡Yo iré tras la chica!- Mencionó Everlue a los hermanos- ¡Eliminen a los muchachos!

\- ¡Si señor!- Respondieron los dos.

\- Happy, cuida a Lucy- Ordenó Natsu a su amigo.

\- Acompáñalos Tempest- Ordenó también el Phoenix Slayer a su compañero.

\- No os preocupéis, nos encargaremos de estos dos- Dijeron ambos magos al unísono.

Tras esto los dos salieron volando en dirección a Lucy.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Voy a acusarlos con mamá!- Dijo el de la cabellera negra.

\- Cálmate, tranquilízate- Le dijo el otro- Vamos, magos de fuego.

\- ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Preguntó el peli rosa, confuso.

\- Acuérdate que usamos nuestras respectivas magias cuando golpeamos a aquella sirvienta- Respondió Kaze a su compañero.

\- No hay dudas- Dijo uno de los hermanos- Son magos de habilidad-tipo fuego.

\- Entonces, están listos para la batalla ¿cierto?- Preguntó el Phoenix Slayer.

\- ¡Los quemaré hasta que ardan!- Gritó el Dragon Slayer, lanzándose contra los dos con las manos envueltas en fuego.

Sin embargo, el de las marcas en el rostro bloqueó el ataque de Natsu con lo que lucía ser una sartén gigante.

\- Disculpa por decir esto, pero tenemos habilidades especiales contra magos de fuego- Dijo uno de los dos hermanos que, tras bloquear el ataque, golpeó a Natsu con su arma.

El otro, por otra parte, saltó en el aire, intentando dar una patada a Natsu, la cual, esquivó.

\- ¡No os olvidéis de mí!- Gritó el Phoenix Slayer, el que, encendió sus manos en brazas y atacó a los dos, aunque fue rechazado igual que a Natsu.

Los dos magos de fuego quedaron en frente de la puerta principal de la biblioteca, hasta que el que tenía la gran sartén los golpeó a los dos, mandándolos a la sala central de la mansión, los dos se recompusieron lo más rápido posible, aterrizando en la lengua de la estatua de oro de Everlue.

\- Podrán ser de Fairy Tail- Empezó el hermano de la chaqueta azul- Pero al final solo son simples magos.

\- No son oponentes para luchadores expertos como nosotros los mercenarios- Dijo el otro.

\- ¿Solo luchadores?- Preguntó Kaze a los dos- Si son solo eso, entonces dudo que consigan ganar.

\- ¡Hermano, nos está retando!- Dijo el de chaqueta azul, enojado.

\- ¿Saben cuál es la debilidad de un mago?- Preguntó el otro.

\- ¿¡Transporte!?- Preguntaron los dos magos de fuego.

\- Creo que eso es un problema personal vuestro- Respondió con una gota en la cabeza- ¡Vuestra debilidad son sus cuerpos! ¡Entrenarse a vosotros mismos en magia y concentración mental!

\- ¡Y como resultado olvidan vuestros cuerpos!- Continuó el otro de los hermanos.

\- En otras palabras, contra personas como nosotros que entrenamos nuestro cuerpo diariamente.

\- Es imposible que igualen nuestra fuerza y velocidad- Finalizó el hermano de chaqueta azul.

\- Podremos no igualar vuestra fuerza y velocidad como decís- Empezó el Phoenix Slayer- Pero si solo se basan en vuestra fuerza y velocidad, déjenme decirles que perderán.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?- Preguntó el hermano de chaqueta azul.

\- Es lo que digo, hay una forma de vencerles. Y créanme, es más fácil de lo que parece.

\- Entonces… ¡Hermano! ¡Usemos el ataque de combinación! ¡Le demostraremos que tan equivocado está!- Dijo nuevamente el de la chaqueta azul a su hermano.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Respondió.

Dicho esto, extendió la gran sartén que llevaba para que su hermano se subiera en ella.

\- Movimiento final: Destrucción de cielo y tierra- Dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

\- Prepárate Natsu, si es tal como dicen, entonces ese movimiento quizás pueda acabar con nosotros- Dijo el peli café a su amigo.

\- ¡Preparado!- Respondió el peli rosa- ¡Vamos!

* * *

 **-En otro lugar de la mansión-**

Allí estaba Lucy, leyendo el libro con un par de lentes de lectura de viento, los cuales le permitían ver con rapidez, en lo que lucía ser una alcantarilla del lugar.

En esto una mano salió por detrás del lugar donde estaba, ni más ni menos que el duque Everlue.

\- ¿Qué encontraste?- Preguntó a la rubia- ¡Dime el secreto de mi libro!

\- ¡Eres el más bajo de los bajos! ¡Eres un enemigo de la literatura!- Respondió.

* * *

 **\- De vuelta con Natsu y Kaze-**

Los dos hermanos se preparaban para realizar su ataque final, hasta que finalmente el que tenía el sartén lanzó a su hermano al cielo.

\- ¡Mira al cielo y…la tierra es donde estaremos!- Dijo mientras tanto Kaze como Natsu miraban al cielo y el hermano de chaqueta blanca golpeó a ambos.

\- ¡Mira la tierra… y el cielo es donde estaremos!- Dijo esta vez el otro hermano, abalanzándose sobre los dos, pero antes de que diera a Kaze:

\- **Futatabi arawaremasu** \- Gritó Kaze antes de que le diera el golpe, el cual solo dio a Natsu, y donde él estaba solo quedaron brazas.

\- ¿Dónde está el otro?- Preguntó el que le había dado a Natsu, pero perdió el rastro de donde estaba el Phoenix Slayer.

Empezaron a mirar hacia todas partes del lugar, pero no lo encontraban, hasta que se oyó su voz.

\- Dejen de mirar al cielo… ¡Y el ave cazadora los devorará!- Se oyó gritar la voz de Kaze.

Fue cuando miraron al cielo, allí es donde estaba, y cubierto en llamas abalanzándose sobre ellos.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritaron ambos hermanos.

\- **Fenikkusu tentai kōgeki** \- Gritó mientras caía, las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo empezaron a tomar una forma: un ave rapaz, o en este caso, un fénix.

Cuando finalmente hizo contacto con el suelo, causó una gran explosión de llamas en el lugar, lamentablemente los hermanos consiguieron salir ilesos debido a la gran satén que llevaban.

\- Tengo que decir que nos diste una sorpresa niñato, si no nos hubiéramos cubierto con mi arma ese ataque nos habría noqueado- Habló el de chaqueta blanca- Pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora, ahora que estás solo, esto será más fácil.

\- ¿No os dije que teníais una debilidad?- Preguntó el peli café a los hermanos- Ahora mismo se hace notable.

\- ¿¡De que hablas!?- Preguntaron los dos.

\- ¿Decís que estoy solo? ¡Natsu! ¿Estás listo para acabar con estos dos?

\- ¡Estoy encendido!- Respondió mientras se paraba del lugar donde le dieron el último golpe.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! ¡Nadie sobrevive a ese ataque!- Gritaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Esto se acaba ahora!- Gritaron ambos magos de fuego- **Karyū no Hōkō** / **Fenikkusu no sukōku**

Ambos ataques se lanzaron en contra de los hermanos.

\- ¡Aquí viene la magia de fuego!- Mencionó el de chaqueta azul a su hermano.

\- ¡Se acabó para vosotros!- Gritó su hermano- **¡Flame cooking!** ¡Tragate todo el fuego, transfórmala y devuélvela!

Tras decir esto último y absorber ambos ataques devolvió con fuerza incrementada el fuego, Natsu y Kaze simplemente permanecieron en el lugar.

\- ¡Es una barbacoa de Fairy!- Gritó el otro hermano al ver la gran explosión.

Sin embargo inmediatamente Natsu comió las llamas que dejó la explosión, y Kaze simplemente estaba ileso. Esto asustó a ambos hermanos.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto!- Gritaron ambos.

\- ¡Esa era vuestra debilidad! ¡Os habéis confiado demasiado con que nos iban a derrotar por sus habilidades y no se dieron cuenta que no somos magos de fuego normales!- Gritó el Phoenix Slayer a los dos- ¡Esto se acaba de una vez por todas! ¡Vamos Natsu!

Dicho esto ambos activaron sus magias para el golpe final.

\- **Karyū no Gokugeki** / **Fenikkusu no ryūsei-gun** \- Gritaron ambos magos, Natsu generó dos alas de fuego en sus brazos con la que atacó, y Kaze creó también dos alas de ave en su espalda con fuego de las que salieron múltiples bolas de fuego.

Ambos ataques acabaron con una explosión dentro de la mansión.

Ambos hermanos acabaron rostizados por este ataque, y, por ende, noqueados.

\- Maldición, creo que me sobrepase- Dijo Natsu viendo la destrucción.

\- Creo que yo también- Dijo esta vez su compañero- Como sea, ya es tiempo de que vayamos a buscar a Lucy.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

* * *

 **\- Con Lucy-**

\- ¿Un enemigo de la literatura?- Preguntó el duque a la maga estelar- ¿Un sofisticado, culto y magnifico hombre como yo?

\- ¡Cualquiera que esté feliz de tener un grupo de sirvientas raras no es un culto!- Respondió.

\- ¡No insultes a mis preciosas sirvientas rubias!- Respondió el duque- ¿Es un mapa del tesoro? ¿Un dónde esconder fortunas? ¿Qué clase de secreto guarda este libro? ¡Dilo, o te romperé los brazos!

Lucy solo respondió sacando su lengua al duque.

\- ¡Esta chica no comprende su situación! ¡Hice que Kemu Zaleon escribiera este libro para mí! ¡Así que el secreto del libro es mío!

Pero antes de que el duque pudiera continuar y cumplir sus amenazas, un pie felino y las garras de un ave rapaz lo golpearon.

\- ¡Happy! ¡Tempest!- Gritó Lucy, alegre de ver a los dos- ¡Las cosas han cambiado!- Dijo esta vez con una de sus llaves en mano- Si me das el libro consideraré perdonarte, realmente quiero atacarte, sin embargo.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el duque le gritó:

\- ¿Una maga celestial? ¡Para ser una fan de la literatura usas mal el lenguaje! ¡"Las cosas han cambiado" implica que tú tienes la ventaja! ¡Pero tener un gato y un aguilucho de tu lado no significa que eres capaz de derrotar mi magia subterránea!

Dicho esto último, de inmediato taladró la tierra bajo sus pies y se metió en ella.

\- ¿Así que era magia?- Preguntó Happy- ¿Entonces Everlue también es un mago?

Tras esto, Everlue empezó a aparecer sucesivas veces del piso o de las paredes que estaban en el lugar, tratando de conseguir de nuevo el libro, mientras Lucy lo esquivaba una y otra vez.

Mientras esto ocurría Lucy hablaba de que todo estaba escrito en el libro, las aventuras de Everlue como el protagonista, cosa que este consideraba como una basura. Lucy también comentó que Everlue obligó a Kemu Zaleon a escribirlo, él se rehusó a escribir el libro, por lo cual, Everlue lo chantajeó, amenazando con quitar la ciudadanía a su familia. Así es como acabó escribiéndolo, aunque como se rehusó una vez, Everlue lo obligó a escribirlo en prisión, así acabó con su orgullo de escritor. Es por esto que Lucy le increpó, preguntándole como podía chantajear a gente, solo buscando satisfacer sus propios deseos, encerró a Kemu durante 3 años, Everlue solo respondió que de esa forma iba a entender su superioridad.

Lucy contó que, como había amenazado a su familia, Kemu se vio obligado a escribirlo, pero no podía permitirse escribir un libro con el como personaje principal. Ante esto, Everlue le preguntó a Lucy como era que sabía tantos detalles, a lo que ella respondió que todo estaba en el libro. El no entendió porque leyó el libro muchas veces y que Kemu no aparecía como personaje, lo que Lucy respondía que era si se leía de forma normal solo era una obra que haría gritar a cualquier persona, pero como Kemu era un mago, uso sus últimas fuerzas para poner un encantamiento en el libro. Everlue se enojó, porque pensaba que al liberar el hechizo iba a liberar su rencor, a lo que la maga celestial le respondió que escribió no solo eso, sino mucho más. Por eso, Lucy no le iba a dar el libro, y que de hecho, nunca tuvo ese derecho.

\- **¡Puerta del cangrejo Gigante, ábrete! ¡Cáncer!-** Gritó Lucy, haciendo aparecer el espíritu celestial.

Happy de inmediato se conmocionó, debido a que era un cangrejo, y que se asegurara de terminar sus frases con "Kani".

En cuanto a Tempest, no estaba nada conmocionado, de hecho miraba a Happy, con cara de molestia.

Cancer preguntó que corte quería la rubia, puesto que llevaba como equipamiento un par de tijeras, a lo que Lucy le respondió que estaban en medio de una pelea y que acabara con Everlue.

Everlue, por otra parte, estaba completamente nervioso, pues pensaba que el secreto tenía que ver con una de tantas cosas que había hecho, y que si daba el libro a un inspector de magos sería su fin.

 **\- ¡Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!-** De la misma forma que Lucy, llamó al espíritu celestial.

\- ¡El mismo tipo de magia que Lucy!- Gritó el pequeño gato, asombrado.

El espíritu celestial, era ni más ni menos que la sirvienta colosal de Everlue.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, amo?- Preguntó la espíritu celestial.

\- ¡Virgo, consigue ese libro!- Respondió el duque.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, sobre Virgo estaban dos personas: Natsu y Kaze.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron allí?- Preguntó la maga celestial a los dos.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé- Respondió el Phoenix Slayer.

\- Cuando volvió a moverse, la seguimos y ¡No tengo no idea!- Mencionó también el Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿Quieren decir que la agarraron?- Volvió a preguntar Lucy.

- _No podrían haber llegado al espíritu celestial con ella ¿Verdad?- Pensó la rubia_ \- ¡Eso es imposible!- Finalizó.

\- Lucy ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- Preguntó Kaze.

\- ¡Hagan algo con él!- Respondió señalando a Everlue.

\- ¡Virgo, acaba con estas pestes!- Dijo también el duque a Virgo.

\- ¡Acabaré con ellos!- Respondió la espíritu celestial y atacando a Natsu y Kaze que se bajaron de ella.

\- ¡Mandémosla a volar!- Mencionó Kaze a Natsu.

\- **Hōōken/ Karyū no Hōkō-** Gritaron ambos Slayers, Kaze golpeó con fuerza a Virgo con su puño envuelto en brazas, y Natsu con su rugido de fuego.

Por otro lado, Lucy usó su látigo para restringir a Everlue de usar su magia subterránea.

\- ¡Una pequeña parte de tu novela, es más de lo que te mereces!- Gritó Lucy al duque, mientras lo lanzaba y Cáncer lo atacó con sus tijeras.

Everlue, por este ataque, acabó noqueado y sin cabello, ni bigotes.

\- Señor ¿Qué piensa usted de este estilo- ebi?

\- ¡Genial cangrejo!- Gritó Natsu a Cáncer- Un momento… ¿"-Ebi"?

\- ¿Eso no es camarón?- Preguntó Kaze.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, la mansión empezó a derrumbarse, principalmente a causa de la gran cantidad de agujeros que dejó Everlue, sin contar el daño producido por la lucha de Kaze y Natsu.

\- ¡Chicos, sujétense de mí!- Gritó Kaze a los demás.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Lucy.

\- ¡Solo háganlo! ¡Que la mansión se nos cae encima!- Gritó, a lo que Lucy, Natsu, y Happy además de Tempest, lo sujetaron.

\- **Futatabi arawaremasu** \- Gritó el mago, haciendo que todos se desvanecieran en brazas.

En poco tiempo, todos aparecieron en la superficie, mientras veían como la mansión del duque se derrumbaba ante la vista de todos.

\- ¡Excelente trabajo, Lucy, Kaze!- Dijo Natsu a los dos- Han hecho sentir orgullosos a los magos de Fairy Tail!

\- Destruir la mansión no era lo que quería. Pero bueno, supongo que esto es ser un mago de Fairy Tail- Mencionó el Phoenix Slayer a su amigo.

* * *

 **\- De nuevo en la mansión del cliente-**

\- La composición y el estilo de este libro es simplemente horrible. No existe posibilidad de que hubiera sido escrito por Kemu Zaleon, así que por eso pensé que contenía un secreto- Mencionó la maga celestial al resto de su equipo y entregando el libro al cliente.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- Preguntó Kaby, confuso- Estoy bastante seguro de que les dije que lo destruyeran.

\- Destruirlo es una tarea sencilla- Respondió la rubia- Usted debe ser capaz de hacerlo por usted mismo Sr. Kaby.

\- ¡Entonces yo mismo lo haré! ¡No quiero ni mirarlo!- Respondió el cliente, enojado.

\- Entiendo por qué no puede permitir que ese libro exista- Continuo Lucy- Es para proteger el orgullo de su padre. Usted es el hijo de Kemu Zaleon ¿No es así?

Esto último capto por sorpresa a Natsu, Happy, y Kaze.

\- ¿Cómo supiste eso?- Preguntó un confuso Kaby a Lucy.

\- ¿Ha leído ese libro?- Menciono a Kaby.

\- No, no me atreví a leerlo- Respondió- Mi padre dijo, esto es una basura.

\- ¿Es por eso que quiere quemarlo?- Preguntaron tanto Kaze como Natsu al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es- Respondió su cliente.

Cuando dijo esto, enfureció a Natsu.

\- ¿Quemarlo solo porque no es un buen libro?- Preguntó el Dragon Slayer, furioso- ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? ¡Tu padre escribió ese libro!

Mientras Natsu pronunciaba estas palabras, Lucy trató de apartarlo.

\- Natsu, entiende que tiene que ver con proteger su honor como escritor- Dijo Kaze a Natsu.

\- Así es- Respondió Kaby a Natsu- Mi padre se sintió muy avergonzado de escribir "Daybreak".

Así es como empezó a relatar toda la historia de su padre y aquel libro, como apareció de repente un día después de tres años, como tras arruinar el libro, decidió dejar de ser un escritor, lo cual sorprendió a Kaby, que no podía creer esto. Como, tras cortarse un brazo, Kaby le recordó a su padre que le dijo que se arrepentiría si escribía ese libro, y como de furioso estaba Kaby por aquel libro, y que, a causa de escribirlo, su padre desapareció por tres años. Sin embargo, Kemu decía que todo ese tiempo había pensado en Kaby, sin embargo este último se preguntaba por qué no escribió un libro decente y volvió a casa, y, además, entregó su orgullo como escritor y padre.

Tiempo después su padre murió, y que, pese a su muerte siguió odiándolo, aunque con el tiempo, al final el odio se convirtió en remordimiento. Sin embargo, no estaba allí entonces para disculparse. Por eso, lo último que podía hacer era destruir el último y el peor de sus libros.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kaby quemara el libro, Lucy lo interrumpió:

\- Tu padre no estaría de acuerdo en destruir ese libro- Tras decir esto, todos miraron a Lucy, extrañados.

La llama del fósforo que Kaby había encendido para quemar el libro súbitamente se extinguió.

\- ¡Ha empezado!- Dijo Lucy.

De inmediato el libro fue cubierto por una luz morada, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

\- Kemu Zaleon- Empezó Lucy- ¡Su verdadero nombre era Zekua Melon! El lanzó un hechizo sobre este libro.

\- ¿Magia?- Preguntó Kaby.

De inmediato, las letras del título intercambiaron lugares, hasta que formaron otro nombre: "Dear Kaby".

\- ¡Así es!- Explicó Lucy- Usó un hechizo para re ordenar las letras ¡Y todo lo demás!

Una a una las letras del libro empezaron a intercambiar lugares hasta que quedo el libro que en verdad había escrito.

\- ¿Este era el verdadero secreto?- Preguntó Kaze.

\- La razón por la cual dejó de ser un escritor, no fue porque él escribió el libro más terrible- Explicó la maga celestial- ¡Sino porque escribió el libro más increíble! ¡Este libro increíble es una carta a usted, señor Kaby!

 _-Siempre estuve pensando en ti- Recordó Kaby, una de las últimas palabras que su padre había dicho._

\- Ese es el verdadero libro que Kemu Zaleon quiso dejarle a usted- Finalizó la rubia.

\- Padre, gracias- Dijo Kaby, con cierto tono de tristeza- No puedo dejar que este libro sea quemado.

\- Entonces no necesitaremos la recompensa- Mencionó el peli rosa.

\- ¡Aye!- Afirmó Happy.

\- La petición fue de destruir el libro- Explicó el Dragon Slayer- Y nosotros no la completamos.

\- Pe- pero eso es…

\- Si… Quiero decir, es una oferta tan amable, ¿Por qué no la aceptamos?- Protestó Lucy.

\- Vamos Lucy, no seas tan egoísta, creo que no hay nada mejor que hacer una buena acción- Mencionó Kaze.

\- ¡He dicho que no la queremos! ¡Y no la queremos!- Asintió Natsu- Volvamos a casa. Tú también, Melon. Vuelve a tu verdadera casa.

Este último comentario extrañó a Lucy.

* * *

 **\- Tiempo después, en la noche-**

El equipo estaba regresando al gremio, caminando en mitad de la noche, Natsu primero, y con Happy sobre él, Kaze siendo el segundo, con Tempest en su hombro, y Lucy, deprimida, al final.

\- ¡No puedo creer esto!- Gritó Lucy- ¿Es normal rechazar 2.000.000 de jewels de esa forma?

\- Aceptar el dinero de una misión que no se completó podría dañar el nombre de Fairy Tail- Respondió Natsu.

\- ¡Aye!- Asintió Happy.

\- Esas personas ni siquiera eran ricas Lucy- Mencionó Kaze a la rubia- Solo arrendaron la casa para aparentar, no deberíamos pedir obligarlos a pagar y dejarlos con problemas financieros ¿O sí?

Dichas estas últimas palabras, el grupo siguió caminando en dirección al gremio. Tal parece que el equipo más nuevo de Fairy Tail tendrá muchas aventuras más por vivir.

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí acabamos el cap. de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y, como siempre digo, críticas aceptadas, si tienen algún consejo dos que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura se acepta. Hasta otra.**


End file.
